Terreur Nocturne
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Les rêves de Ventus ne sont pas tous des copies du monde des bisounours ... pré-bbs, OS, non-Yaoi


Il se sentait flotter dans le vide. Autour de lui, tout était noir. Il sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses pieds. Debout sur une sorte de plate-forme recouverte d'une sorte de brume sombre et épaisse, il avait l'impression d'être seul au milieu du néant. Perdu dans l'immensité ténébreuse et glacée ... Assis sur le sol, il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, oppressé par le silence de mort qui régnait autour de lui, plus seul que jamais. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver aux côtés de Terra ou d'Aqua ... retrouver leurs visages souriants, leurs gestes rassurants et protecteurs ...

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se redressa en se retournant, prenant instinctivement une posture défensive. Il se détendit immédiatement en voyant la personne en face de lui. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tellement il était heureux de le voir.

- Terra ...

Sa voix était faible et étranglée, mais suffisamment audible pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Il sentit une main lui décoiffer ses épis dorés, comme pour lui intimer de ne pas pleurer.

- Ça va aller, Ven ...

- Tu sais où est Aqua ?

Terra hocha la tête négativement.

- On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux te défendre ?

Ventus tendit la main et se concentra dessus, fronçant les sourcils par la même occasion. Il pensa très fort à sa Keyblade, sans que celle-ci n'apparaisse à son poing, à son plus grand découragement.

- Ma Keyblade ne veut pas se matérialiser…

- C'est pas grave, je te protégerai.

- Hey ! Je peux encore utiliser la magie !

- Je n'en doute pas …

- On va chercher Aqua ?

Terra eut un léger sourire avant de commencer à marcher vers l'immensité en face d'eux, suivit de près par son cadet. Ils se déplacèrent ainsi pendant des heures et des heures, sans trouver aucune trace de leur amie ou d'un moyen pour sortir.

- Terra ?

- Oui ?

- Tu penses qu'Aqua nous cherche aussi ?

- Il y a des chances.

- Alors pourquoi on l'a pas encore retrouvée ?

Son aîné ne lui répondit pas, le regard fixé au loin.

- Terra ? tenta-t-il, inquiet de son soudain silence.

Sans prévenir, il s'élança vers le néant, sa Keyblade au poing, laissant Ventus seul quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne se lance à sa poursuite, inquiet du comportement de son ami. Il ne put que s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le néant, malgré tous ses efforts, Terra avait disparu dans les ténèbres. Puisant dans la force du désespoir, il s'époumona en hurlant son prénom :

- TERRA !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il était seul, abandonné au milieu de l'infini, sans pouvoir matérialiser sa Keyblade pour se défendre, sans ses amis autour de lui pour le rassurer et lui redonner courage. Il serra son poing droit, celui qui aurait dû tenir sa Keyblade, et serra les dents, refreinant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Le jeune adolescent se mit à marcher vers la direction qu'il devinait être celle où Terra était parti si brutalement, espérant les retrouver.

Plus il marchait, plus il avait l'impression de se perdre dans le néant. Il sentait sa détermination flancher en même temps que l'espoir de retrouver ses amis. Alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à arrêter d'avancer pour attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, il aperçut une lueur dans l'obscurité, faible, presque mourante. Sans perdre une minute, Ventus s'approcha de celle-ci et vit, allongées sur le sol brumeux, deux silhouettes immobiles, douloureusement familières. Sous ses yeux, les corps mutilés de Terra et d'Aqua baignaient dans leur sang, sans vie. Il tomba à genoux, les mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de douleur pure, les larmes devenues trop lourdes pour êtres retenues. Qu'allait-il devenir sans eux ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissés seuls ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Un rire inconnu et froid le tira à ses réflexions teintées de tristesse. Il se retourna vivement et vit clairement deux yeux aux iris dorées le fixer d'un air mauvais. La personne en face de lui rit à nouveau lançant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin !

Il vit une Keyblade imposante se lever et s'abattre sur lui. Une douleur fulgurante dans la poitrine, en plein dans le cœur, le saisit, le faisant hurler de douleur.

* * *

Ventus se redressa en hurlant, le corps couvert de sueurs froides, haletant. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était, et quand il eut reprit ses émotions, il se recoucha dans ses draps rendus poisseux par les traces de son cauchemar. Il se recroquevilla en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller pour se sentir protégé des mauvais rêves. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir, angoissé à l'idée que ce garçon aux yeux dorés ne le retrouve à nouveau et fasse du mal à lui ou à ses amis.

Le jeune adolescent resta immobile pendant longtemps, n'arrivant plus à se calmer complètement. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, espérant se changer les idées avant d'aller se recoucher. Alors qu'il marchait pieds nus dans les couloirs, seulement vêtu d'un pyjama, il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Terra et se demanda s'il pouvait se permettre de venir l'embêter avec ses histoires de gamins. Ventus s'approcha de la porte et toqua avant d'entrer dans la pièce, peu sûr de lui. Il s'approcha du lit où son aîné dormait paisiblement, un peu gêné par la situation. Il se décida enfin à le réveiller puis posa sa main sur l'épaule musclée du brun avant de la secouer un peu. Terra gémit un peu avant d'ouvrir ses yeux bleus sur son cadet, la voix embrumée par le sommeil.

- Hngh … Ven ? Kikiya ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar … J'étais perdu dans le néant et je t'ai retrouvé avec Aqua et vous avez été … tués par un type qui voulait ma peau et j'ai … j'ai …

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait, Ventus revoyait les scènes de son cauchemar. Il sentait l'anxiété saccader son souffle et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Hey, je suis là, ok ? Calmes-toi, ça va aller …

- Je … Je peux dormir ici ?

- Bien sûr que tu peux …

Terra se décala pour laisser de la place à Ventus qui se glissa sous les draps sans se faire prier plus longtemps. Il se blottit contre son aîné qui somnolait déjà.

Les minutes passèrent sans que le cadet ne réussisse à se rendormir, sa position étant trop inconfortable. Il se tourna et se retourna, jusqu'à trouver la combinaison parfaite pour s'endormir : à moitié sur le torse de son ami, le visage plongé dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur si rassurante et si masculine à travers son T-shirt. Un main vint se poser entre ses omoplates : Terra avait bougé dans son sommeil et utilisait son ami comme une peluche géante, à défaut d'avoir attrapé son oreiller, ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Ventus se colla un peu plus contre lui, soupirant d'aise.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit son aîné remuer contre lui, ce qui le réveilla.

- Terra ?

- Bon écoutes Ven, il faut vraiment que tu dormes dans ton lit, dit-il en s'asseyant sur ses talons.

- Noooooon …

Ventus s'accrocha à la taille de son aîné, ne voulant pas retourner dans son lit et se faire à nouveau torturer par le garçon aux yeux dorés de son cauchemar. Il le regardait avec un regard larmoyant, trop concentré à le convaincre de le laisser dormir avec lui pour entendre la porte qui s'était ouverte de l'autre côté de la chambre.

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Je veux pas !

Le visage de Ventus enfoui contre ses cuisses resserrées, il tourna son regard d'azur vers la porte et se figea en voyant Aqua. Elle devint toute rouge en voyant la position dans laquelle étaient ses deux amis.

- S'il te plait, me force pas à faire ça… gémit Ventus, le visage rougit par la chaleur du corps de Terra.

- Je … je vous laisse ! bredouilla-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

A cet instant précis, Terra aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être présent à ce moment. Voyant l'expression abattue et mal à l'aise de son aîné, Ventus posa la question qui l'enfonça encore plus :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

* * *

Voilà, mon tout premier écrit sur ce fandom, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. C'est pas trop mon genre de réclamer, mais ... une petite review ? (histoire de me dire si je dois arrêter immédiatement ou si j'ai l'autorisation de continuer ...) Sinon, bonne journée/soirée !

Dawny-chan


End file.
